¿Papá?
by Boogieman13
Summary: Sólo faltaba que apareciese el idiota de Rogue disfrazado de zanahoria gigante para que aquella confesión de Natsu-san fuese la más asquerosa que Sting Eucliffe podría siquiera imaginar en sus peores pesadillas.


**¡Cucú! **

Ya lo sé, ya lo sé. Me odiáis. Es lógico, no he subido ningún capítulo a ninguno de mis fics en marcha. **¡Lo siento!** Pero ya he explicado anteriormente que no me encuentro de humor para el humor... Aunque tampoco para el drama. Bah, qué sé yo, simplemente me quedo en blanco cada vez que me siento frente al ordenador a escribir. **Es una mierda. **

Por eso quiero dar gracias a mi sensual y preciosa **Lissy-nee** por sentarse conmigo y obligarme a escribir esta fumada tan grande con un **mini-apenas-perceptible-yaoi** (ewé) hasta las 03:45 de la madrugada. ¡Gracias, nee-chan, eres la mejor! :3

* * *

_¿Papá?_

-Sting, yo soy tu padre.

El rubio abrió los ojos hasta que parecieron platos. ¿Cómo podía _él_, de entre todas las personas, decirle _eso_? ¡A él! A Sting Eucliffe.

Eucliffe.

Desde luego, el rubio aún no estaba preparado para ser llamado Sting Dragneel. Y mucho menos aún Sting Dragneel Heartfilia. ¿Por qué? Él siempre había deseado apellidarse Dragneel; pero no como hijo, desde luego.

Si volvía a revisar todo lo que había ocurrido durante el día, podía imaginarse que habría terminado de esta manera. Pero ¡no! El idiota de Rogue tenía que tener razón y acertar con que él era demasiado _lento_.

Tenía que darle las gracias cuando lo viera.

La mañana había sido tranquila, Sting había discutido con Rogue acerca de unas tostadas quemadas y se había salido con la suya. Cuando llegó a Sabertooth había sentido la presencia de Dragneel pululando por ahí; no obstante no encontró nada cuando trató de buscarlo. Pese al extraño sentimiento que había estado albergando durante todo el día, se desquitó pegándole una paliza a Orga. Ese capullo creído necesitaba que alguien le bajase los humos.

La tarde había transcurrido sin incidentes, salvo ese olor a ceniza que le estuvo rondando durante su "pequeño pleito" con Rogue. No hubo puñetazos ni nada de eso, qué va. Ambos son muy pacíficos.

Fue al salir del gremio, de camino a casa y solo, cuando tuvo el impulso de darse la vuelta bruscamente gracias a la _agradable_ sensación de ser perseguido.

Un maduro Natsu Dragneel –y con maduro quiere decir _muy _maduro– estaba parado frente a él, con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y una mirada seria y cálida al mismo tiempo. A Sting se le paralizó el corazón unos segundos, ese Natsu era mucho más atractivo que el Natsu al que él estaba acostumbrado.

Y dijo _la_ frase. Y Sting casi cayó de espaldas al suelo.

¿Acaso era siquiera decente que el Natsu Dragneel que tenía enfrente viniera del futuro y fuera su padre? ¿Acaso era siquiera aceptable que él estuviese enamorado de su padre? Por todo el bosque retumbó un _crack_ proveniente del cerebro de Sting Eucliffe/Dragneel.

Y por si fuera poco, Natsu –su padre– acababa de decirle que él y Lucy Heartfilia lo habían enviado al pasado con la esperanza de que se hiciera más fuerte y así pudiera vencer a Rogue.

Bufó audiblemente, ¡él ya podía patear el culo blanco de Cheney!

Y seguía sin poder creerse que ahora –y siempre– era un Dragneel-Heartfilia. Joder, estaba convencido de que el pelirrosa era gay y le correspondía. No estaba preparado para aceptar que todo el mundo tuviese razón respecto a él.

Estúpido Rogue. Natsu idiota. Lucy… Bah, esa rubia ni siquiera merecía un insulto por su parte.

La teoría oficial era que Sting, el hijo del _matrimonio_ Dragneel-Heartfilia, llegó del futuro cuando sólo era un niño; sus padres deseaban que él se hiciese más fuerte, para así poder vencer a ese capullo de Rogue Cheney.

La teoría no oficial era que Sting Eucliffe/Dragneel Hearfilia era un pobre sin suerte que quería llevar a la cama a su padre.

Comenzó a sudar fuerte y preparó los puños para golpear hasta la muerte a ese sujeto asqueroso y tremendamente sexy que estaba echando por tierra sus sentimientos y su futuro. Sin embargo, si Natsu y Lucy no hacían… _Eso_ –sí, esa palabra que empieza por S y acaba en EXO–, Sting no nacería nunca.

Aquella era una opción que empezaba a no molestarle mucho.

Además, también resultó que Zeref y Mavis –sí, sí, el Mago Oscuro por excelencia y la Primera Maestra de Fairy Tail– eran sus abuelos. ¡Sus abuelos! Ahora entendía la actitud destructiva de Nat… Su padre. Lo cual explicaba también muchas cosas sobre el propio Sting: su actitud arrogante, sus ganas de patear el culo a todo el que se atreviese, su pelo _rubio…_ Tuvo que morderse el labio inferior para no gritar y berrear como un niño pequeño.

¿Qué ocurría con Weisslogia? ¿Con Igneel, el dragón de _su padre_? ¿Ellos no tenían nada que decir? Bueno, Weisslogia estaba muerto, así que poca cosa podría decirle él.

Definitivamente iba a colapsar. Iba a darse un golpe tan fuerte en la cabeza que, a su lado, Acnologia se haría caca en los pantalones.

Estúpido Natsu. Asco de Lucy. Jodido Rogue.

De pronto, Natsu corrió hacia él, con lágrimas en los ojos, y susurrando algo parecido a "Te quiero, hijo; tu madre y yo te hemos echado mucho de menos".

La visión del rubio se nubló, y de golpe el suelo se vino abajo y sus pies cedieron a la presión. Mientras caía, sólo una frase salió de sus labios:

-Voy a mataros a todos.

Vaya, pues sí que era nieto de Zeref.

._.

Sudoroso, Sting Eucliffe abrió los ojos y notó su respiración agitada. Era de noche y se encontraba sin camisa, tumbado en una mullida y confortable cama y envuelto en sábanas blancas. Miró a su alrededor y reconoció su habitación sumida en las sombras. A un lado de la cama, el colchón se hundía por el peso de otra persona.

Natsu.

-Mhm… Gray, idiota –murmuró el pelirrosa en sueños.

El rubio suspiró aliviado. Todo había sido una pesadilla. Lucy no era su madre, Zeref y Mavis no eran sus abuelos. Y, desde luego, él _no era hijo de _Natsu Dragneel.

Se tumbó de nuevo en la cama, junto a un _joven_ Dragneel y lo abrazó por la espalda, susurrando un "te quiero, Natsu-san" de paso.

-Ah, Sting, abeja monísima.

* * *

**¿Veis?**

Una leve insinuación de BL. :3 ¡No sé qué me pasa! Últimamente sólo puedo escribir sobre este rubio. Duh. Además esto salió de una teoría que leí en submanga acerca de que Natsu y Gajeel eran los padres de Sting y Rogue. ¡Demasiada tentación!

Eeeeeeeen fin, ya sabéis lo que digo siempre: **¡los reviews son el oxígeno del autor, no quiero morir tan joven! **D: Además, mi preciosa Lissy-nee os agradecerá mucho mucho vuestra opinión.

**B**_oogie._


End file.
